<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf at the Door by KindListener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505242">Wolf at the Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener'>KindListener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your stupid idea of the week is to steal the relics from the Matoka. It doesn't work out very well. Well... Depending on which way you look at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf at the Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898672">Big Bad Wolf</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99">GojiHime_99</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(GojiHime_99 wrote a great Revenant!Nightwolf short and I needed to R63 the reader. Also, using the 'Forest Stalker' headdress because I love the hair it comes with and the 'Tribe's Guardian' skin.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew it was a stupid idea but you did it anyway thinking maybe, just maybe, you could pull it off. You almost were successful -- you had even managed to get what you were after -- but then you were spotted by none other than Nightwolf, guardian warrior of the Matoka. Of course, he was prowling around, keeping an eye out for anyone who would try to steal his tribe's sacred relics. And, of course, he saw you with the burlap sack of goods and gave chase.</p><p>You sprint through the woods as the sun sets, grateful Nightwolf hasn't thrown one of his tomahawks or let loose some arrows. You'd be dead or dying otherwise. Yet this fact is actually more frightening because it insinuates he has to be deliberately avoiding use of any long-range weapons. Does he have something worse in store for you once he catches you? You try not to think about it but still the thought pervades.</p><p>When he does finally grab you from behind, you let out a startled shout only to be swiftly silenced by a large hand over your mouth. You're pulled firmly against his warm, broad chest, noticing he's nowhere near as out of breath as you.<br/>
"Trying to steal from the Matoka was foolish." Nightwolf husks against your ear. "And it is a mistake that will not go unpunished." Before you can even react to what he said, Nightwolf turns you around and pins you against a nearby tree. Your pulse races with adrenaline, your body aching with exhaustion. From this close, you can take in the scent of him; smoke from a campfire, pine tree bark and the rich note of blood over his natural earthy musk. You look up at him, into those stern, hickory-hued eyes of his, and feel a chill run down your spine. He's so much bigger than you, so tall and muscular, making you feel like a helpless animal as you clutch the burlap sack to your chest for comfort. "You're mine now, little one." Growls against your ear, voice low as a shiver tumbles down your spine. "Come. You need to be taught a lesson."</p><p>Nightwolf grabs your arm and drags you with him. His tight grip on your arm isn't painful but there is no way you can break free from it. Besides, even if you were to escape, he'd catch you again in a flash and you know it would make your situation worse. Maybe if you cooperate, this could all go smoothly? You still have the bag of relics, most likely undamaged, so you can just give them back and swear to never do it again. That would work, right? He hasn't hurt you yet. Yes, this... this makes sense. Or so you tell yourself.</p><p>It's dark by the time you reach his secluded cabin. Nightwolf pulls you inside, locking the door behind the both of you.<br/>
"Hand over the relics." He demands and you slowly hold out the bag for him to take. He sets it down on a side table, briefly looking inside for any signs of damage. "Lucky for you, they appear to be in perfect condition. Who sent you?" He asks, turning back to you, his voice calm but containing an undertone of anger.<br/>
"No-one." You admit truthfully. "This was all me."<br/>
"So, you came up with this idiotic plan all on your own?" He raises a brow expectantly.<br/>
"Yes-- But I'm sorry! It was a dumb decision and I never should've done it! I gave the relics back. They're not damaged. I'm obviously not a threat. I'm not a soldier or a spy or a warrior. So-- So you can just let me go and I'll never do it again! I swear, I won't." You babble, intimidation making your lips move on their own as your mind draws a blank. "It was wrong, stealing is wrong. It was just a stupid mistake on my part! So, please...let’s just let bygones be bygones and… And you can just...let me go? Right?"<br/>
"While your apology and humility are appreciated, if I were to simply let you go, you will not have learnt a lesson from all this." He explains and you feel your stomach sink as you bite the inside of your cheek.<br/>
"Please, please! I'll do anything!" You plead and he nods.<br/>
"Yes… Yes, you will. On your knees."</p><p>You find yourself acting before thinking, falling to your knees before him as his thumbs trace the edge of his belt buckle, pulling it loose and unfastening his worn jeans. You stare in shock and awe as Nightwolf pulls out his half-hard cock. Holy shit, he…he's huge!<br/>
"Go on." Nightwolf orders as he steps closer, slowly running his palm up and down the shaft. When you don't move or respond, he unhooks a tomahawk from his belt and holds the blade against your throat. "I said, go on." He repeats, his voice lower, more demanding, than before.</p><p>Reaching up, you take hold of Nightwolf’s cock, still amazed at how big he is. Opening your mouth, you lick the weeping crown, tongue pushing back the foreskin before you slowly start to take him in. Thankfully, the Matokan warrior replaces the tomahawk at his hip. He manages to fit it into your mouth somehow and you start to bob your head along the shaft, swirling your tongue around the head whenever you pull back. It doesn't take long for him to get fully hard, watching you eagerly take his cock, hands braced against his hips. You decide to see how far you can take him into your throat. It isn't easy and you gag on it for a moment before you have to let him go to catch your breath.<br/>
"Very good." Nightwolf breathes as he reaches down to pet your head, carding strong fingers through your hair. "But I think you can take more, what do you think?" Oh, you can take more and you do, soon finding yourself deepthroating him as he grips your hair with his free hand, growling above you as he has to brace his other palm against a wall. You choke, moan and mewl around his thick cock, fucking your throat as your eyes water from the effort. He makes you look into his eyes as you do all this, allowing you to see the fire behind his eyes, a longing, aching burn. If this is punishment, then you hit the jackpot because this experience is ticking so many boxes. No, he stands above you, a gorgeous, dominant, lustful angel and you are becoming his willing slave.</p><p>"All right, that's enough." Nightwolf groans breathily, lightly tugging at your hair. You reluctantly let his pulsing erection slide from your mouth, wondering if this is it and now you're going to be on your way. At the very least, you had wanted him to come down your throat... With a single look upwards, you can tell he's far from done. "Up." He states, turning and walking towards an open doorway. You follow him closely. Flicking on the light, you spy the bed, lit up in a warm orange glow from the lamp, on the nightstand. You watch him remove the holder for his war club, shrugging off his vest, kicking off his boots and shoving his jeans down his muscular thighs. His body is just as beautiful as his face and your eyes roam over his muscles as you feel your fingers almost itch in anticipation to touch him. He has the body of a Greek god, you notice as you stare unabashedly at his naked form. He approaches and pulls your shirt over your head, pressing a kiss to your bare throat as he rids you of the rest of your clothes. He inhales deeply against the crook of your neck, groaning as he can likely smell the lust on your body. He takes a mouthful of flesh into his mouth, biting down and sucking it between his teeth, leaving a pleasingly dark mark against your skin. He repeats the process, leaving lewd reminders across your throat and collarbones. Soon, you're nothing but putty in his hands, bending to his every will as he presses light kisses to the dark bruises he's left in his wake.</p><p>"On the bed with you." The Matokan warrior orders and you move without hesitation. Nightwolf follows you onto the bed, crawling towards you like a jaguar stalking his prey, trapping you underneath him. You are completely enveloped by this ethereal creature and while it certainly feels daunting, you have never felt more aroused in your entire life. He cups your face in his hands, his gaze warm and affectionate for a moment, making your heart leap into your mouth. Then that feral glint returns to his eyes before he starts moving down your body, kissing his way down your chest and over your stomach.<br/>
"Wh-What are you doing?" You ask through feverish breaths, although you have a pretty good idea.<br/>
"Well..." He begins as he settles between your thighs, goading them apart with a soft touch of his palms. "You've been caught by the big, bad wolf...and now...I'm going to eat you." He flashes you a knowing grin before he dives in, taking your leaking cock down to the root, sucking mercilessly. You gasp in shock at how soft his wet tongue is on the sensitive head of your cock, your hands reaching out to clutch the sheets for purchase as you arch off the bed.<br/>
"Nightwolf, please...!" When Nightwolf starts using his fingers, thrusting them deep and rubbing his fingertips expertly against your prostate, you know you won't last very long. He watches you through a softened gaze, gently running his teeth against the shaft, clearly pleased with the effect he has on you and lets out a low groan around your cock. With a choked back sob, you come hard on his tongue, body clenching and twisting against the welcome intrusion of his long, talented fingers. He doesn't stop any of his ministrations though until you become a quivering mess of bliss and oversensitivity, pleading in a shaky voice, thighs shaking uncontrollably. Thankfully, he shows you some mercy and lets you lay limp on the bed as you recover from your orgasm. You look down at him between your legs, watching him lick his lips slowly, deliberately, his intense gaze never leaving you. You must be quite a sight, splayed out before him; sweat beading across your body, flushed with heat, pink lips parted, brows drawn up, throat covered in his bite marks. He kneels and you realise just how worked up that got him, watching you fall apart under him. He curls his fingers around his cock, giving it a few rough pumps as he rolls his shoulders, stretching languidly.</p><p>"On your stomach." Nightwolf purrs, once you catch your breath. You do as he requests, rolling over onto your stomach and letting out a tired sigh. You're quickly startled by a firm slap on your backside, a loud yelp leaving your mouth as your eyes widen and your body tenses. There's another and another and, while the contact stings after each strike, you can't deny it feels kind of...good. Overwhelmingly good.<br/>
"What did you do wrong?" Nightwolf asks as he brings his hand down on your skin, leaving another red hand-print against it.<br/>
"I-I tried to steal." You reply, groaning when you receive another slap.<br/>
"Yes. What will you not attempt to do again?" Smack.<br/>
"I w-won't steal!" Smack.<br/>
"Yes. And why is that?" Smack.<br/>
"Because s-stealing is...w-wrong?" Smack.<br/>
"Good... You get another treat."</p><p>Pulled up on all fours, you feel Nightwolf’s slicked cock press against your loosened entrance and slowly push in, making you gasp as your fingers curl into the bed sheets. God, he's huge, stretching you to your limit and filling you so deeply, so perfectly. To your relief, he gives you time to adjust once he's completely buried inside, draping his body over your back and wrapping an arm around your torso, trapping you in his embrace. His mouth latches onto the left side of your neck, just below your jawline, sucking firmly on the skin before biting down. The highest of the marks. It won't be covered by anything and it'll stay there for weeks on end. You feel his mouth move to your back, to your shoulder blade, and he bites down harder, making you gasp and shudder beneath him. His canines press into the flesh, blood swelling around his teeth as he breaks the skin. You feel a rush of arousal go straight through you at the very thought of him tasting the sweet tang of your blood as it washes over his tongue.</p><p>When Nightwolf starts thrusting, he's slow and careful at first, gauging your reaction to being filled by his cock, impossibly thick, while he breathes against the nape of your neck. You feel stuffed, so incredibly, wonderfully full, and you're so tightly coiled around him you can feel his cock throb inside you. His mouth continues kissing, licking and biting at your neck and shoulders, aiming to leave more marks behind on your smooth skin so that you can remember who you belong to.<br/>
"Please..." You moan breathlessly as you become desperate for him to just fuck you already. To have you, to take you, to indulge in his desires, to make love to you with pure, unbridled passion.<br/>
"Please what?" Nightwolf asks teasingly and you can feel the gentle smirk that spreads across his lips, pressed to the nape of your neck.<br/>
"Please, just... Please, please, please..." You whine, elbows bucking as you bury your head in the pillows.<br/>
"Please what?" He repeats and you huff out a breath as you feel his hips slowly grind against your sore backside.<br/>
"Please, Nightwolf, harder... I want-- I need you... Please...!" You manage.<br/>
"Of course." He purrs against your ear and you can feel him lift his body from your back, hands bracing against your hips as he begins to buck into your body wildly. You lose it at that point, grabbing onto the sheets and pillows and letting your pleasure be known as you shamelessly moan, gasp, curse and beg. Hell, you know you're going to feel him between your legs for days and he may have just ruined you for anyone else. How could anyone be this perfect? If this was how he planned to dish out 'punishment' you should seriously consider committing all kinds of petty 'crimes' just so this big, bad wolf can hunt you down and make you his again and again.</p><p>"Noisy, little thing, aren't you?" Nightwolf chuckles breathlessly.<br/>
"I-I-I can't help it." You whimper into the pillow, caught between your teeth. "You're... You're so..." The words die halfway up your throat and devolve into wordless moans.<br/>
"No, I want you to be as loud as you need." He leans close so his lips are by your ear. "So by all means..." His voice drops an octave, becoming a low, sensual growl. "Howl for me, sweet thing." Nightwolf groans out as his fingers dig into your hips to keep pulling you back against him and onto his perfect cock. If he wants you to howl, then you'll howl to your heart’s content. "I think you wanted me to catch you." Nightwolf teases, dragging his fingertips up the back of your thighs. "I think you did this on purpose, knowing I'd chase you." He reaches out and grabs the back of your neck, hauling you up to press his chest to your back, displaying the bruised canvas of your body. "Tell me you wanted it."<br/>
"... I wanted it!" You admit with a strangled moan. "I wanted you to hunt me down and make me yours!" Nightwolf keeps you pulled you against him, using one arm to keep you upright and slipping the hand of his other arm between your legs to wrap his fingers around your aching, weeping cock. You mewl and moan for him, feeling almost light-headed as you feel your second orgasm fast approaching. All the while, he whispers dirty, filthy things into your ear, making you tighter around him and causing him to thrust into you that much harder.<br/>
"You're so close, my sweet thing." He breathes, gently tugging the lobe of your ear between his teeth. "I can feel it... Let go for me..."</p><p>Not long after, you come hard into his palm, a weak, shuddering whine pulled from your throat, your body shaking with the force of your orgasm. Nightwolf fingers continue jerking your cock, drawing it out in waves as he breathes heavily against your neck, telling you in a gruff voice how you were 'such a good pet' for him, that you felt so deliciously wonderful around him that you're going to make him come. The last whisper against your ear sends a shock of fresh lust through you.<br/>
"Please come inside me..." You whimper, tilting your hips to match his thrusts. "Please, Spirit..." Still holding you tightly against him, Nightwolf bites down hard on your shoulder, breaking the skin, and growls as he thrusts roughly into you a few more times before coming deep inside, filling you to the brim with his release. He holds you to him for a short while longer as both of you try to catch your breath, your eyes drooping from exhaustion as you feel him lick and kiss at the bite marks he left on your shoulders and neck, trying to soothe them.</p><p>After pulling out of you, Nightwolf lies you down on the bed before he collapses next to you. His eyes shine with sated afterglow before he tangles his fingers into yours, surveying the myriad of marks across your neck, collar and shoulders.<br/>
"Was I too rough?" He asks, his voice softer. "Did I hurt you?"<br/>
"No, no, of course not." You assure him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "If you had done something I didn't like, I would have used the safe word. So, don't worry. I enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much." You smile blissfully, pressing another kiss to his jaw. "Were there any bits that brought you out of the role?" You ask and he cracks up a little.<br/>
"Maybe when I took your bag off you and went to check on the relics and I looked and there was just a pile of rocks. I mean, I know we said that taking the artefacts to do this was obviously off limits but I thought you might've filled it with -- I don't know -- something that wasn't just rocks." He chuckles and you sink into the mattress, beside him, fingers tightening around his as you laugh.<br/>
"I'm sorry about the rocks." You laugh and he shakes head, pulling you against his chest and pressing a kiss to your forehead.<br/>
"Don't worry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>